Thomesa FanFic
by LuciaS528
Summary: Thomas and Teresa are farther apart than ever before. Will they find their way back to each other and can Teresa be forgiven? They will be forced to choose to take action with or against Wicked. Basically a short rewrite of The Death Cure. Please comment and vote for me on Inknitt!
1. Chapter 1

Teresa's POV

The doors of the hangar close too quickly, Toms' hurt expression no longer visible. Unfortunately, it is permanently ingrained in my mind. If only he could understand why I did what I did. I saw my mother transform into a Crank before my eyes. It was scarring for me as a child, and the image of seeing her covered in her own blood has never left my mind. Tom couldn't understand unless he had been there by my side. I hate Wicked yet at the same time I know deep down that their intentions are good. If it means destroying my relationship with Tom to save a large population, I have to support Wicked. Now I'm stuck with my decision. I wish I could've just ran away with Tom and never faced this myself, but it wouldn't've been possible for me to forget and leave the other struggling families to fend for themselves. I bury the hope of ever amending things with Tom and close my eyes, wishing for this nightmare to end. I actually wish I could have my memory wiped. Ignorance is sometimes the sweetest bliss.

Thomas's POV

Brenda, Newt, and I narrowly escape Wicked's clutches. I feel like I'm missing something by my side. I keep replaying the scene when Teresa left me. I have to forget about her: I tell myself. Newt yells to me, but I can barely hear him over my pounding heart.

"You can bloody slow down now shank. We lost them for good."

Brenda sprints in front of me and grabs my hand. "It's okay, Tom."

I halt to a stop and shake my head uncontrollably, the world around me shaking. Only Teresa calls me Tom. Teresa's gone. Teresa's gone.

"Okay," I say with a forced smile. We find a shed, with a partly collapsed tin roof. Even under the shade, I don't cool down. Hot anger and tender hurt is coursing through the blood in my veins. Brenda and Newt communicate something with their eyes and Brenda leaves to go outside. Newt comes over and sits next to me.

"Thomas," he mumbles, unsure of what to say next.

"I can't stop thinking about her. Newt, how could she do this? What happened?" I ask.

"I don't know but I'm sure there's some greater meaning behind this, Tommy."

Brenda walks back inside and sits down in front of me. Not being able to meet her eyes I say, "I'm okay. Let's just leave."

"It's still really hot outside. It would probably be a better idea to get some rest," Brenda says.

"Yeah, Tommy," Newt agrees.

"Well, I-I just need some fresh air," I walk quickly outside into the suffocating heat. Memories race through my mind. The Glade was so long ago and I know it's crazy, but I miss it. I miss it a lot. Everything was so much simpler. We didn't know who Wicked really was and what was wrong with the world.

I look out at the desert and see nothing but dry sand except for a few mountains in the far distance. I wonder where Teresa is now. I wish we could still communicate telepathically. I had never felt so close to her as when I could hear her thoughts clear in my head. I try sending her a message, but don't get a response back. I've never been in a dilemma like this before. I always have a plan and have a goal set for myself. This time I keep asking myself this question: "What do I do now?" I'm tired of being the leader and just want to give up. I don't feel motivated anymore to stand against Wicked. What if I've been too judgemental about their actions? What if they really are doing the right thing? What even is the "right" thing to do? I have no family and my closest friends are dead or separated from me.

I lay down on the sand and a slight breeze brushes some sand onto my parched lips. I open my mouth and I taste the bitter saltiness. It reminds me of the one kiss I've shared with Teresa. Her lips weren't soft, but rough. They were even a little salty. I crave one more kiss from her. She's like an oasis in this everlasting desert. Corny, I know. Brenda interrupts my train of thought and abruptly crouches down and kisses me. It's unexpected. Her lips are soft and gentle, nothing like Teresa's. Nothing burns inside my chest with a fiery passion like I once felt. I force myself to kiss her back and put my arms around her. It becomes easier when I pretend that she's someone else. The kissing gets more passionate and she is pushing me down, deep into the sand. I want to sink into the ground and never come up again. She makes me breathless, not getting enough air to breathe normally. I reach for her long, wavy, dark brown hair only to not grasp it. I jerk open my eyes to see that Brenda has short cropped hair. I'm messed up, my imagination always playing devious tricks on me. A single thought keeps repeating itself: "You're not her. You could never be her." The second time around, I'm not as stupid to say it outloud. Uncomfortable, I gently lean up, pushing her off me. Brenda's good for me, even if I don't love her. It's an easy and simple relationship, a path of no pain. There's definitely something wrong if love hurts. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Teresa's POV**

I was wrong the whole time about Wicked. Everyone has the right to hate me. Wicked made a deal with me. They said that if they gave me the ability to communicate with Tom again that I would have to help them track him down. It was either that or Wicked said they would kill all the people they had taken prisoner right before my eyes. This situation has gotten so complex. Why couldn't I have taken the easy route of running away from everything with the person I love? I think Wicked has gotten too restless with their slow results and are jumping to dangerous conclusions, possibly hurting all my friends. Our society doesn't need to suffer any more. I'm done trying to stop the inevitable. The Flare is going to end our world for good. It is only a matter of time before we are completely wiped out. I need to focus on the time I do have left and should be spending it with the ones I want to be with. This catastrophe is much bigger than any of us.

I have until tonight to make a decision and have been pacing the room given to me in Wicked's new headquarters. My hands are sweating immensely and I'm grinding my teeth nervously. I am leaning towards helping them find Tom, but only because I think I can play them. I could probably warn Tom without them finding out unless they've created some crazy mechanism to read all my thoughts. That's impossible. Actually, on second thought, I wouldn't hold it against them to not have something ingenious like that. I have zero chance against Wicked! I care about helping Tom, but I can't just kill dozens of people for his safety. Who am I to decide who deserves to live more? They would probably find another way into manipulating me to find him anyway after they had killed all those innocent people. I've never been the religious type, but pray anyways to whatever God there is if there is one. I need help. I can't do this on my own. Tom would find some loophole. If only I could think like him…. My thoughts jerk into a crazy spiral of ideas. Maybe there's a way I can steal the device to make us have our telepathic connection again. That would work! Where would they keep it? Hmmmm. Lucky for me, I know nearly every nook and cranny of this building since I've been working for the enemy.

I formulate a plan that may or may not work. First, I will go into the security footage area. The main guard likes me, so I think it will be easy to trick him into leaving. When I get there I simply say: "I hate to see you working so hard. Anyways, I was told to tell you to have a break. Some people need to come look over some footage. It's no big deal. I can watch your place until they get here."

Without complaining, he rushes out of his seat with his childish packed lunch and disappears down the hall. I disable the security cameras in the whole left wing section of the complex. If I only disable the few rooms I have to enter, it will look much more suspicious. I lock the door securely behind me. Then, I hurry down the hall, getting deeper into the left wing. I enter my fingerprint that should open the door to the operating room. It doesn't work. I quickly crouch behind a cart in the hallway as someone approaches the same door from the opposite direction. It is someone I've rarely seen and can't place a name for. She opens the door successfully and I sneak in behind her as it shuts. The lady walks to a bed that has already been prepared for me; a card with my name is laying on the sterile white sheets. I study each item on the table next to the bed from a distance, unsure of what the memory-returning device should look like. No one has noticed me yet and I hope to stay that way in case I gain any insight as to where to find what I need.

Eavesdropping, I listen to her speak to the man in a lab coat, "I was sent from Dr. Paige to hold onto the memory pill."

"Ah yes. That's a good idea. You never know what lengths that girl could go through for this. Here it is," he says, gladly handing a gargantuan pill over.

"That's it. Thank you."

The man tilts his head down respectfully.

I watch intently as she closes the pill in her fist and leaves the room, head held high. I wait a minute until the doctor has retreated to the far corner of the lab, backside turned, as I dash out the door. She is walking hastily down the hallway leading back towards the security room. I see no one else around yet and rashly decide to charge her. I jump on her with as much force as I can manage, knocking her to the ground. She stealthily pushes me off to stand up and regains balance.

"You," she says snarling.

I smile back for only a split second before grasping for her clenched fist. She pulls away to turn around and sprint so fast that she loosens the grip on the pill, projecting it down the hallway a few feet. Fortunately, sprinting is my strong suit after being in the maze, having to escape from Grievers. I reach the pill first and tuck it into my bra securely. Then, I dart around the now red faced and panting lady. I just keep running, not daring to look back. I know that more than one person is coming after me. I slow my pace to dry swallow the pill. It goes down hesitantly, but I force it. I have no idea how long it will be before it takes effect. I change my pace back to a sprint as an alarm blares. I need to get out. Now. I reach the absolute end, a small door that reads: Exit. I push it open and wildly trot into the scalding desert. That wasn't hard. I sigh in relief. It's probably because no one would expect someone to be stupid enough to run away into the desert alone, leaving water and food behind, certain to die. I'm not alone, I assure myself. If this pill works, I have Tom with me, and that's all I need.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thomas's POV**

I'm lying on the hard floor inside the shed with Brenda in my arms. I prefer the floor to sleeping in the sand. It makes me too itchy. I'm not exactly comfortable now either, especially with someone sturdy like Brenda holding me down with her weight. I close my eyes, and am exhausted of my feelings tearing me apart and also from running and all the stress of being me. I want to sleep, but something keeps me awake. I hear a voice and jolt up, almost waking Brenda. I don't catch whatever someone said. Was it Newt or Brenda? My imagination?

I hear it again, but listen to the words carefully: "It's me, Tom. Are you there?"

I'm suddenly very awake, every nerve in my body electrified. It couldn't be her. Could it?

I'm shocked once again when I hear her beautiful voice: "I really need you right now. You're probably not even there though. Even if you are there, you have every right to choose to not respond. After all, I could be betraying you again. What's the point of ever listening to me again, much less trusting or forgiving me? I'm so stupid. Goodby-".

"No!" I whisper, desperately.

"Is that yo-u?" she asks.

I think of all the things I could tell her: how much I miss her and can't stop thinking about her, that I might even love her, a feeling I've never felt before. I wouldn't be lying if I said these things.

Instead, I reply with a simple: "What's wrong?"

"It really is you!"

I pause, my hurt feelings towards her taking over, making me want to seem cold and distant.

"I'm sorry to be wasting your time right now, Tom. I have a lot of things to tell you. Are you somewhere safe right now?"

"Yes, go ahead," I say.

"Well I just realized that Wicked did not have the intentions I truly thought it had at heart. They put me in a really tough position and decision to make, so I ran away. I know it's not good to run away from your problems like that, but I needed to get out of there. And now I'm all alone with nothing to survive, in the middle of the goddam desert, at who knows what time. It's so dark out here and I'm scared, Tom."

Touched by her words, holding onto the belief that she was just brainwashed by Wicked into hurting me, I reply with more than a couple emotionless words: "Everything's going to be okay, Teresa. I'm somewhere in this desert too. I will come find you. But, tell me, how are we speaking like this again?"

"I stole this pill that I found and-"

"I've missed hearing your voice in my head, startling me at odd times."

"That's what I'm here for," she says, laughing.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in forever," I say.

"Yeah well, I haven't been happy in forever," she says in a sadder tone.

"Anyways...is there somewhere you can go to be safe for the night? I can try looking for you when it's light out."

"I'll find something. And thank you for listening to me. I don't know what I would've done, or would do, without you."

"Good night, Teresa."

And like that, her voice disappears from my head, like she was never there.

 **Four hours later**

Brenda nudges me awake, a gesture that isn't needed, since I haven't gotten any sleep after Teresa communicated with me.

"You okay, sleepy head?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. There's something I need to tell you and Newt. Meet me out front," I say, standing up.

I walk over to Newt who is still sleeping and kick him in the side.

"Wake up. I have something important to tell you," I say frankly.

He moans, but gets up and follows me outside.

I stand before him and Brenda, "Teresa's here."

"What do you mean?" Brenda immediately asks.

"She communicated with me and said that she ran away from Wicked and is lost alone somewhere in this desert. She needs our help."

"Don't be so eager to help her. Remember what happened the last time you trusted Teresa," Newt says cautiously.

Brenda nods in agreement, crossing her arms. She adds, "Teresa risked all of our lives, Thomas."

I look down, unable to meet their eyes. "If you don't come with me, that's your choice, but I have to find her. I promised."

"She made a promise before too, and it didn't stop her."

Ignoring Brenda's comment, Newt says,"You know I'll follow you, no matter what," stepping to be by my side.

Brenda stands there silently before giving in, "Fine," she says through gritted teeth.

"So," Newt says, his voice fading into silence.

"What's the plan?" Brenda asks, with a fake over exuberant smile.

"Give me a minute," I say, reaching into my mind to call upon Teresa.

"Teresa?" I think, forming the words in my head.

"Teresa? Hello? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

What if I'm too late? What if Wicked got her again? But then my frantic thoughts cease once she responds, "What the heck are you doing up so early?"

Dismissing her comment, I ask, "Do you have any clues to give me as to where you are?"

"Well, I'm currently surrounded by sand since this is a desert and am following a little stream."

"There's water?" I ask, my throat scratchy from being dry.

"Yes, and I see some mountains not too far away and the rest around me is just desert."

"Okay well can you still see Wicked?"

"Just barely."

"Okay, we can see Wicked and mountains too. You can't be that far away."

"Just head toward the mountains and try to stay out of sight. Wicked is probably going to search for you as soon as possible. Oh and don't stray from the water."

"Staying out of sight is going to be a problem since there is no shelter nearby."

"Yeah...we will go as fast as we can on foot, which will most likely be a while."

"Us?"

"Newt, me," I pause before adding, "Brenda."

"They hate me don't they?"

"No," I say in a wavering tone.

"I thought so. I'll see you all soon. Safe travels."

"You too," I say, wanting to continue talking with her and hearing that voice that makes me feel complete inside.

Newt jerks me back to reality when he says, "What did she say?"

"We can meet her somewhere between here and the mountains alongside a stream. Piece of cake."

"Sounds good," Brenda and Newt reply simultaneously.

We start our journey towards the mountains that we just came back from because that was where the Safe Haven was. Hopefully, when we find Teresa we can refresh at that stream she was talking about. Then, we can all finalize the plan to attack Wicked and get our friends back. It would be a shame to die from dehydration after all that we have been through together. With every foot in front of the other, I motivate myself with knowing that I am getting closer to Teresa, in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Teresa's POV**

Last night I didn't find shelter, so I simply slept in the sand. Startled awake by Tom's voice, I now regret my late night decision. Sand is everywhere. In every nook and cranny of me and my clothes. I'd never realized before how hard it is to get sand out of your hair. I whip my head around crazily, thankful there is no one around to see me. Also, it is an impossible struggle to get sand out of your belly button. I am extremely jealous right now of those who have outies instead of innies. If only I could take a shower. Then, I suddenly become aware of the stream next to me. Without a second thought, I jump into the semi-cool water and lay down at the bottom of the stream so that it barely covers me completely. I sigh in relief, my joints no longer aching. When I finally force myself to get up and start walking, I notice how my shoes are falling apart. I estimate that they won't be able to hold much longer than a couple days. I walk and walk and walk. With every step, the sun rises higher in the sky and it gets a degree hotter. I reassure myself that this is great exercise even though I don't have a way of keeping track of how many miles I cover.

My thoughts shift from focusing on my surroundings to my memories before the Glade with Tom. I remember a certain moment when we were little. Tom was shorter than me then by at least a few inches. He was also slower. When we used to play tag, he could never catch me. Now, it's reversed. I actually brushed my hair back then and managed to put it into a braid. Currently, I could fit in with the cranks because of my messy hair. It is even too much of a struggle to run my fingers through my hair. When the majority of your time is spent running and worrying and fighting, you forget to take care of such things, like your appearance. Tom's hair may stick up sometimes but it looks good. I doubt I rock the " _don't give a fuck about my looks"_ look. I start to stress over what Tom will do when he sees me after all that's happened. Will he still see me as a friend? Or as a waste of time that brought him more pain than it was worth? I start pulling at my hair, yanking out the impractical knots. The pain distracts me from my anxious thoughts.

After much wincing and cringing, I rip out the last knot with a defiant humph. My feeling of satisfaction doesn't last long for I hear the approaching whirs and hums of an all too familiar aircraft. I jerk my head back so fast that I feel whiplash. I don't think it has spotted me yet. _Think. Think._ If I dive in the shallow bed of the stream, they might be able to see me and I don't know how long I can hold my breath. I can cover myself up with sand and see how that works. I don't have much time so I choose the latter. I groan because of having to be immersed in sand once again. It is quite easy to slip under it as if it's a blanket. A really itchy blanket that scorches your skin. At the last second, I shut my eyes and mouth tightly closed, and throw my head under the sand with the rest of my body. _Wait._ I resist the urge to jump up and reveal myself. I don't breathe. If I breathe a single breath, all the tickling sand nesting around my nose, will be sucked deep down into my nostrils. Now _that_ would be an awful feeling. The aircraft must have passed already. I've been down here for at least ten seconds. Maybe twenty. I can't hear any whirs or hums, but then again that could be because every millimeter of my ears are filled with sand. I wait a little longer until I can't bear it anymore. I shoot my head up, gasping for air, like a penguin after being submerged underwater for a while. I blink my eyes slowly open, frozen in fear that an innumerable amount of sand specks will get stuck. The aircraft disappears as it rounds the peak of an outlying mountain. Once again, I jump in the stream to wash off and comb out the returning knots. I readjust my clothes that are ready to give up and fall to the ground from too much wear, or just sand. The colors that were once vibrant are faded and you can hardly tell them apart.

Tom speaks, "Did you just see that aircraft?"

I jump, realizing at the moment that he is in my head, not in front of me.

"Y-yes," I stammer.

"I think I see you."

I run around wildly in a circle, like a chicken that has just had its head chopped off.

"Are you...running in a circle?"

I freeze in my tracks, then ask, "Are you to my right or left?"

"Right."

I look again in that direction.

"Why do I only see a triangle?" I ask.

"We made a human pyramid," Tom laughs.

Now that I found him, I don't know how to react. Should I run to him or walk? Unable to decide, I speed walk, which is hard to do in the desert if you've ever tried it. Tom is also advancing towards me quickly unlike Brenda and Newt who are hanging behind. He realizes this and slows his pace. I slow my racing heart and force myself to act calmly. This is my moment to try to win their trust back and prove my loyalty. As I get close enough to recognize every breathtaking detail of Tom's body, I ask myself: Why, oh why, did I ever leave his side?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thomas's POV**

I've been stressing over what to do when this moment came and here it is. Here she is, Teresa, getting closer with every step. A wave of emotions hit me. Can I trust her? She betrayed us. I can never forgive her. But we have a connection. I don't want to lose whatever was between us, what might still be there. My heart throbs as I look at her. I force myself to glance away, but my eyes find their way back to her long and dark wavy hair. It hangs around her face like a curtain, forming in little ringlets near the bottom. Our eyes meet for a couple seconds. I feel myself getting lost in her blue eyes, as if they're the oasis in this neverending desert. _She's beautiful._ My rambling thoughts come to a stop when there are no more steps to take between us. She is standing still right in front of me. Close enough to kiss. I freeze, suddenly too nervous to say or do anything. Teresa also seems at a loss for words since she keeps opening her mouth to say something but then shuts it.

Newt disrupts the silence by coming to stand next to me and saying to Teresa, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Teresa exaggerates a nod and adds, "I know."

Let's sit down for a minute," Newt says tiredly.

I feel a pang of disappointment for not getting a hug from Teresa. I remind myself that we aren't friends. Because friends don't do to each other what she did to all of us.

I finally speak, "Let's get some water first," pointing to the stream.

No one argues. I throw some of the water on my face and down my parched throat, regaining a burst of energy. After refreshing ourselves with as much water to satisfy a herd of elephants, we sit together in a circle.

After a painstaking minute, Teresa speaks up, "I'm just going to say what I have to say now. I don't expect you to understand why I did it. But I just want you all to know the whole story."

Teresa sucks in a deep breath before continuing, "I guess I'll start before the Glade. I already told Tom a brief version of what happened with my mother. Here it is. It was just me and my mother. She was all I had. I loved her and was crushed when she got the Flare. She got crazier each day, and I was so scared for myself and for her that I chained her up in the basement. I never felt more lonely each night as I suffocated myself in blankets and pillows and heard her awful screams. A piercing scream that could crack the whole world in half. Anyways, one day the screams stopped and I went downstairs to see what had happened. Had she finally died? No. She had ripped her eyes out. She had that terrifying grin on her face and kept saying, "I'm okay now, honey. The visions are gone." This was when I felt inspired to stop the Flare and save all these suffering families. It wasn't until I experienced the virus up close like this that I knew I would sacrifice anything to find a cure. That's how I ended up at Wicked with you, Tom."

She glances over at me as if she's about to cry. Although, no tears come. I want to run to her side and hold her and tell her everything is going to work out, but know that won't make a difference. It doesn't seem like anything is ever going to be okay for us or for the world. Miracles don't happen.

She takes another deep breath before saying more, "So, I was with Wicked until the Glade where my memories were wiped. It would be safe to say that that was the best time of my life. I know, it's crazy. Being chased by Grievers and scared for my life. But that was the only time I felt like I fit in. Like I had a real family. Then, during our journey to the Right Arm, with some of my memories coming back, like the one of my mother, I started to lose focus of what I was fighting for. I was scared that I was fighting for the wrong cause. That the only way to save those from the Flare was us, the immune. I really am sorry how things ended up. I truly thought what I was doing was right, what Wicked was doing was right. I wasn't brought to the light about how Wicked was hurting all those people. I had to see it to believe it."

I look over at Newt who is studying Teresa intently and Brenda who rolls her eyes.

Teresa is wringing her hands in her lap, her eyes skipping around haphazardly, "I recently realized that you are right. Wicked has it all wrong. They are willing to kill so many people that are irrelevant to finding a cure. I think the search for a cure has no end. We are never going to find one. The only thing we can do is focus on ourselves and others who have a real chance of surviving this."

Teresa is looking at the ground now, her cheeks flushed.

Newt stops walking and starts clapping, smiling his devilish grin at Teresa. He stands up and walks over to Teresa to smother her in a tight embrace, "I'm glad to have you back Teresa. I know Tommy is too." He winks to me at that last part.

Feeling awkward to simply sit there as Newt steps away from Teresa, I stand up too and approach her. I feel so stupid looking into those bright blue eyes, incapable of saying anything.

She speaks for me, "Miss me?"

I step closer and she hugs me securely. I wrap my arms around her in return and nestle my face into her hair. I never want to let go, but force myself to. A smile pops onto my face and Teresa sees it, her eyes crinkling with happiness. No words are needed. I forget Brenda is there, her being so silent. The smile lessens, but I still feel the slight tug upwards at the corners of my lips. I'm a step closer to fixing things with Teresa. I don't know if I will be able to fully recover and love her exactly as I did before. I just know for sure that I feel pretty damn good right now and that's all that matters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Teresa's POV**

By looking up at the blinding sun, I can tell it's about 1 in the afternoon because the sun is just past its highest point.

We all stand up, brushing the sand off our clothes.

"What is the plan, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask, perhaps timidly.

Tom answers, "We are the only ones who weren't captured by Wicked. So the plan is to think of some way to get our friends back. A bonus would be to end Wicked. End all the bloodshed they're causing."

"Okay," I say deadpan.

To break the boring silence I add, "Why don't we brainstorm now? Nothing else to do."

"It's not that simple," Brenda replies snarkily.

Ignoring her comment, I suggest, "What if we somehow infect Wicked Headquarters with the Flare?"

"That's too risky," Brenda replies.

"Is it? The immune can't get infected which are our friends. Also, I'm willing to be responsible for some bloodshed if it stops Wicked," I say proudly.

"This-this could work actually," Newt says, pondering the idea.

"I'm on board. But to get the Flare there…" Tom says.

"We can't just release a bunch of cranks," Brenda contributes.

"Yeah, that would not be good," Newt says.

"Unless…" I trail off.

"What?" Tom asks eagerly.

"The Cranks are a distraction while we save our friends. And we only release them into certain parts of the compound."

We work out the details of a plan that could be successful or go horribly wrong. Cranks aren't exactly under control so we have to take precautions. The silence that was eating me up before is gone and replaced with talk. I feel as though I'm starting to find my place with them again. I can let my guard down and relax like I haven't in awhile. Weight from the guilt I've accumulated falls off my shoulders and is left behind in the waves of sand. Although, I remind myself that I still have to prove what side I am on to the others that I'm responsible for being captured, when we save them.

We start walking towards Wicked which is a dark spot in the distance, no larger than a penny. The sun sets, creating a sky of colors. We refresh another time in the stream before finding a few slabs of rock. They seem a bit out of place, but make a good sleeping spot nonetheless. I claim a slab for myself that is long enough for my feet not to hang off at the end awkwardly. I almost feel at home, probably because I don't have one. I hope to have a nice house one day with a family and maybe even kids. My mom would have wanted that for me. Unfortunately, it is never going to happen if events keep playing out like they have been. Tom settles a foot away to my left. Brenda is a foot above Tom's head and Newt is a foot above my head.

Newt is the only one who disrupts the peace and says, "Goodnight, guys. Don't wake me up at the crack of dawn if you can help it."

I smile at Newt's comment and curl up against the rock, my back facing Tom. I pretend the rock is a person, holding me. Always there to protect me. It's hard to imagine since the slab is hard and cold, emotionless and unfeeling. I give up my silly fantasy and shift to face Tom as I wrap my arms around myself, shivering. It's not that cold, but still, I thought it would always be warm in a desert. I let my eyes settle on Tom who is curled up, probably because of the temperature change.

I call out to him telepathically: _Are you awake?_

No response.

How does he fall asleep so fast? I sigh and force my eyes shut, letting the darkness swallow me as I listen to the faint yet soothing trickle of water.

Later in the night when I am deep asleep, a familiar hand finds its way into mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thomas's POV**

I wake up before everyone else. I notice that I'm holding Teresa's hand and gently pull my hand away. She can't know that I grabbed her hand sometime during the night. She might get the idea that I like her as more than a friend. I would be lying though if I denied such feelings. I don't want her to think that I throw out second chances. My mind has been messed with enough. I don't need my heart to be broken too. Teresa has her arms wrapped around her and has her face all scrunched up. It's sort of cute. I realize that she's probably cold, hugging herself like that with her head buried into her chest. I take off my jacket and lay it on her, tucking it around her shoulders. I look over at Brenda and Newt. Brenda's snoring soundly and Newt's mouth is hanging open. I decide to wash up at the stream. I splash water onto my face, wiping the dirt away. I splash more water onto my hair to try and pat it down instead of leaving it to stick up at odd angles. I never cared about my appearance before in front of Newt, Brenda, or Teresa. I guess things are changing. Teresa's different. She's more mature, mentally and physically. She's gained more muscle. I fear she might become stronger than me and I can't have that. Anyways, when I look at her now I see her through a different lens.

I step back and look at Wicked. I've been running from them for what seems like forever and now I'm walking right into their trap, willingly. I never thought it would come to this. Wicked always finds a new way to surprise me. I don't hear Brenda until she's standing right next to me, rolling the pebbles beneath her feet.

"Hey," I say.

"Hey," she says.

"I know you're having trouble trusting her. I am too, but she's a friend and I have to be there for her."

"That's not what she was thinking when-"

"Yes, I know. Just because she betrayed me doesn't mean I have to betray her back. Everyone makes mistakes. You should know that by now, Brenda."

"I understand, but I'm not keen on forgiving people and that's just me. I have trouble believing that people can change. Don't come crying to me if Teresa betrays you again. She's probably contacting Wicked right now as we speak."

I glare at Brenda for a good second. She puts her hand on her hip and stares me down. Then, showing her boredom, she rolls her eyes which makes me feel stupid. Finally, to top off her opinionated speech, she kisses me on the lips quickly and walks away. I think she figures that kiss was meant to leave me wanting more, but I only feel hurt. I walk back over to my sleeping place and catch Teresa eyeing Brenda. She probably saw that kiss. A part of me feels guilty, but a greater part is glad that she saw it. I hope she feels jealous and realizes that something happened between me and Brenda when she ditched me. It's all her fault. I dismiss my negative thoughts and remember what Teresa said about how scarring it was dealing with her infected mother. Also, how we were her only family and she truly thought Wicked had good intentions. She didn't betray us because she wanted to; she thought doing so would help the population.

Newt and I scrounge out granola bars for breakfast that we grabbed after the Safe Haven was attacked. I dish two out to Brenda and Teresa. Brenda scarfs hers down like a wild animal whereas Teresa chews it delicately, savoring each bite. After the gnawing feeling of hunger subsides, we locate the building that we first discovered after escaping from Wicked. The building where Minho turned on the power and all those cranks living there came after us. Wicked headquarters is only a mile away from it, which will be useful for part of our plan. We start walking in the direction of Wicked headquarters and the abandoned building. My legs are aching and I long to take a nap on a nice soft bed. I have a lot of nervous energy and start speed walking. I want to end this wild goose chase with Wicked. I want a normal life. I'm afraid it's too late for that, after everything that's happened. Our only hope is to start over and focus more on ourselves like Teresa said.

"Tom, can you slow down for a second?" Newt asks.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just so-"

"Nervous?" Teresa asks.

I nod in reply.

"I get the feeling," Teresa says.

How does she finish my sentences like that? I guess when someone is close to you, they know what you are going to say, like they can read your mind. I chuckle, thinking: Yes, because she actually can hear my thoughts.

Brenda comes to walk next to me and grabs my hand, "Everything is going to be okay…eventually."

I squeeze Brenda's hand and then look for Teresa's reaction. Teresa is chatting up a storm with Newt, laughing with that dazzling smile of hers, dimples showing. She didn't even notice. I wish Teresa would put up some fight for me, instead of making it this easy for Brenda to swoop in and carry me off into the sunset. Oh well, you can't have it all. Can you? I've been pretty damn lucky surviving the Flare and all of Wicked's attempts to kill me. Or am I lucky? Maybe I'd be better off dead like Chuck, Alby, and Winston. I convince myself that there is a purpose for me still standing and I will find where I belong. One day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Teresa's POV**

As Wicked grows closer, no longer a penny in the distance, we split off into two groups. At first, I am placed with Brenda, which she doesn't even try to hide her displeasure about.

Newt finalizes the decision, "This is good because Teresa and Tommy can keep all of us in the loop with their…connection."

Brenda protests, "But I'm better off finding a way past Wicked's security than guiding a bunch of Cranks."

Newt replies, "Okay, then let's switch. Brenda and Teresa infiltrate Wicked and let the Cranks in that Tommy and I will have brought. Then, we can all regroup in there and save our friends."

"Sounds like a plan," Tom nods.

"Thank Teresa," Newt adds, acknowledging me.

"We couldn't have done it without you," Tom says, looking me directly in the eyes.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Brenda says, ready to go.

"Right, we can't waste any more time. Good luck and see you in there," Newt says in a chipper tone.

I feel tempted to hug Newt and Tom goodbye, uncertain if this is the last time we will all see each other. It's impossible to predict what's going to happen. I don't want to make the moment any more sad and hard to let go, so I start walking toward the abandoned building. After a moment of hesitation, I hear Brenda following in my footsteps.

A painful silence takes place between us, until Brenda makes it unexpectedly more unbearable, "What do you think you're doing?"

Unsure of how to reply, I stay quiet.

"Don't think you've got me fooled. This is another trap of yours and when Tom realizes that, you will be nothing."

"Look, I know you are having a hard time believing this, but I only care about Tom. I'm done with Wicked. I'm really trying to prove it to you guys...Can't you see what I'm doing right now?" I say, hurt.

"Yeah okay, but just remember that when you broke Tom, he never recovered. That led him to me and I am what's best for him. He will realize that."

Silenced by her words, I come to a stop in front of a massive abandoned building. This is it. "Before we continue with the plan, I want you to know that we are have to going to work together on this whether you like it or not. You might even have to trust me. If you can't find a good enough reason to stick with me through this, then that's your loss, because I am doing this for Tom and for everyone else that needs our help."

Brenda responds with a simple, "Okay."

Satisfied, I pull out the gun that has been resting comfortably and unused in my pocket. Brenda pulls hers out and together we blast the building, shattering any remaining intact windows. I start to worry: _What If the Cranks are gone? They don't come?_ To my despair and my delight, a mob of them appear, moving at full sprint. Brenda and I take off, running towards Wicked, being chased by Cranks with appetites.

"Tell the others," Brenda yells, as the wind whips around us.

"Already on it," I yell back.

I communicate with Tom: _We've got them and are coming. Will be there in about 6 minutes. Can you be ready by then?_

Tom replies quickly: _Yeah, we are getting inside now. Will keep you updated. Be careful._

I reply: _Will do. Same goes for you._

Brenda hits me hard in the shoulder, "Come on. They're gaining."

I dare a glance back to see that she's right. I slowed down while talking with Tom. I sprint so fast that I feel like I'm going to trip over my feet at any moment. The rush of the wind in my ears and adrenaline pumping through my veins is exhilarating. Brenda falls a step behind.

"We are almost there," I assure her.

 **4 minutes**

Brenda catches up with me again.

 **3 minutes**

My hair flies into my open mouth that is gasping for air. I try to yank my hair away from my face, but to no use.

 **2 minutes**

Scared that we are going to be in front of Wicked with no way in, surrounded by Cranks, I call out to Tom again: _We are really close. Please tell me you found a way for us to get in._

Tom replies: _Yes, come around to the right side and there will be an unlocked door. When you step inside, the floor beneath you is a movable panel. Slide it and jump down, closing it securely above you._

 _ **1 minute**_

I say: _Okay, will be there soon._

 **0 minutes**

Brenda and I whip around the right side of the complex to find three different doors. I leap to the first one and it won't open. The second one doesn't budge either. Panicking, I grab for the third one and it opens. I can hear the wails of the Cranks as they round the corner. I throw myself inside and find an empty hallway. Brenda shuts the door behind her, leaning against it with her weight. I scratch my nails against the metal floor, making an awful noise. I desperately swipe my hands around, looking for something to slide or open. I start to shake, the panic inside me rising and rising. The Cranks are at the door, pounding with their fists. Brenda can't hold them out for much longer. I take a deep breath and focus. Think, Teresa, think. I pound on the floor and one area sounds hollower than the others. I kick my foot down on it and a small sliver of space appears. I fit my tiny pinky nail in the space and pull until the gap is large enough for a person to fit through. The Cranks have now managed to open the door and Brenda is struggling. I hear footsteps coming down the hall, more than one person is coming. I throw myself into the darkness, uncertain of where the ground is and how far I'm falling. Brenda jumps in after me, the cranks spill onto the floor, ones head dangling into the space.

I yell, "Brenda, shut it!" She clambers to her tip toes, barely tall enough to reach the top. She slams the panel shut as a Crank prepares to jump in after us. We are encased in a darkness so black that you can't see the outline of your hand in front of your face. Screams are heard from above and other indescribable sounds like the ripping of flesh as one person is, well, eaten. Let's just say I'm glad to be safely down here.

Tom calls out to me this time: _All good?_

Me: _We're in._ _Safe and sound._

Tom: _Good. Ready to move on?_

Me: _Ready as I'll ever be._

Brenda and I await our next order, crouching in the void.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thomas's POV**

Newt and I made it in undetected through a shaft in the roof. Then, we had to disable the locking mechanism on the door for Brenda and Teresa to enter. To get to the room where we were able to do this, we had to knock out a few guards. We also found the location of our friends on one of the screens, who are being tracked. That's weird. They must have put tracking devices in them when they were captured. I guess they're just taking precautions for if they escaped.

"Tommy, you might want to come take a look at this," Newt says.

I look where he's pointing and notice something far stranger. I find a dot with my name above it, tracking every move. Newt and Brenda are also being tracked, but not Teresa. Why wouldn't they have just come and found us if they knew where we were?

"Teresa," Newt says angrily. I rarely see Newt mad.

"She couldn't-" I say.

"It makes sense. Why was she all of a sudden so eager to help us? And look! They aren't tracking her, probably because they trust her. We were stupid enough to fall for her lies."

"But-"

"Let's get out of here with only our real friends."

"What about Brenda?" I ask.

"Teresa's probably already turned her in."

"Can we at least talk to Teresa about this?" I ask desperately.

"So she can trick us again? You have to let her go."

I feel my heart snap in two and a foreign feeling takes hold. My mind starts speaking to me: _You don't feel anything. Teresa is nothing to me. She is the enemy. You have a mission to complete. Don't waste any more time thinking about her. You're giving her more attention than she deserves. You have to save your friends and stop Wicked. Go._ I jerk back to life and erase the program that is tracking us permanently. Newt stands still, shocked at my sudden outburst.

"We saw where they are so let's go get them," I say, similar to a robot.

Newt puts a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say through gritted teeth, "There's no time for this."

Newt's hand drops and I fling myself into the shaft above our heads, navigating the tunnels to our friends. After many turns, we find ourselves above the room where all the immune are strung up. I kick the panel out below me, the clatter echoing in the sterile hallway. Newt jumps down after me as I observe the shocking surroundings. _We are too late._ Minho, Jorge, and so many other immunes line the walls. I never got to talk with some of them and probably won't get the chance. Newt runs up to Minho and pulls him off the wall, detangling him from the tubes. I scan the others.

"Newt, look. Some have more time. See the purple vials that are draining them? The ones that have fuller vials are closer to...dying."

"Well don't just stand there!" Newt says, exasperated.

We are interrupted by a voice that slices through the air like a knife. A voice that gives me uncontrollable shivers head to toe.

"Well, well, well. I knew our paths would cross once again," says Dr. Paige.

I have no words to say.

"I'm surprised you gave Teresa a second chance. Perhaps you can dish one out to me as well. Wicked is good. How many times do we have to repeat it?"

My blood boils with rage. At Teresa. At Wicked. At this fucked up world I had to be born into.

"Thomas, give us a chance. By using only one immune, we can save three people with the Flare."

"Oh, by using one of us? Taking a life to save another? We aren't your test rats!"

"If you won't come willingly, then I guess I've got no choice but to-"

She is cut off as Teresa stabs her in the back. My heart fills with hope. Newt was wrong. Teresa didn't betray us. I'm also frozen in place because I have never seen Teresa fight violently before. Brenda stands behind her, amazed by Teresa's performance. Dr. Paige falls to the ground, a scream stuck to her face. Teresa wipes the bloody knife on her jeans before tucking it back into her boot. Her hair is tied back wildly, loose strands flying everywhere, and a layer of grime coats her forehead.

"Let's do what we came here to do," Teresa says, not at all fazed by what she had just done.

None of us argue, as though she is our leader now. I am almost jealous of all the attention focused on her at the moment. She starts to pull down the strung up immune, carefully removing the intravenous tubes. We copy her immediately. I go straight to Minho who is laying in Newt's arms. I feel for his heartbeat and sigh when I find it. After laying down all the rest of the immunes in a heap, I ask, "How are we going to manage getting them all out of here at once?"

Silence responds for a whole minute.

"Don't you worry shuck face, of course I thought ahead," Minho says, smirking.

We all rush to give him a hug. He stops us, "Hey, hey, my body is so incredibly sore right now. Don't touch me. By the way, who did the awful job of pulling me down?" He asks accusingly.

I point at Newt, who lowers his head.

"Chop-chop, we don't have all day," Brenda cuts in.

"She's right," Teresa adds, "What were you saying, Minho?"

"I found this device before Wicked got to me," Minho says, as he scatters it out onto the floor in front of him.

I step forward to grab it, but jump back when the object illuminates a large rippling oval, about my size.

"I presume that all you have to do is step through and it will transport you somewhere safe."

"Okay, everyone go through. I'll go last and blow up this whole place behind me."

Newt doesn't hesitate and drags Minho through with him as he yells, "See you on the other side!"

Teresa and I help Brenda push all of the immunes through.

"I hope this works," Brenda mutters as she steps in after them.

"Tom, there's something I have to tell you."

"Can we go through first?" I ask.

"I don't want to start another life until we start fresh, you and me."

"Okay, hurry up."

"I did some digging while I was with Wicked and found one of Chuck's relatives."

"Alive?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Yes, he was Brenda's brother."

"Oh my god, that makes so much sense now."

"Yeah, so you should give her that little figurine Chuck gave you."

"Thank you, Teresa. That makes me feel so much better, knowing that I fulfilled Chuck's wish."

I step toward the portal. Teresa puts a hand on my shoulder.

"That's not all," she says.

"Hm?"

"I love you," Teresa blurts out.

I don't know how to respond. My foot starts tapping impatiently, my heart beating ten times faster. Those words have never been said before to me. Actually, I'm sure they have, but I just can't remember. I want to say it back, but am afraid. I don't know what love is, or what it feels like. I know I felt something for Teresa that one time we kissed so long ago in that shed in the desert, but since then whenever she touches me I don't feel that same spark. That spark must have went out. Brenda can't even ignite it within me. Then again, I have to know if it's still there. If I remember that spark correctly, it lit up my world if even only for a moment, and burned away all the pain and suffering. It's almost like magic, a cure to forget this lousy world.

"I-I" I stutter.

"You don't have to answer yet," Teresa says with a smile.

I lean forward quickly and kiss her. At first, she's startled, but then returns my kiss. This isn't a one sided kiss. Heck, this isn't a one sided love. If this tingling feeling that is radiating through me, electrifying my senses, isn't love, then I don't know what is! I feel as light as a feather, no burden.

"Good answer," she whispers into my neck as we take a break to breath. We were kissing so passionately that I forgot completely how to breathe.

A bullet shoots across the room, bringing me back down to Earth. Teresa abruptly pushes me through the portal. Her firm hands that were on me a second before lose their grip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Teresa's POV**

A searing pain shoots through my leg. A sense of fear and dread overwhelms me as the shooters close the distance between us. I inch my way toward the portal, blood soaking through my jeans and slicking the floor. _What are they waiting for?_ They probably want to coax Tom and the rest of the immunes out of the portal. I have a feeling though that once you go in, you can never come back out. If only Tom had left his bomb here with me, I could've blown this whole place up and saved all of them. My hand is barely skimming the portal now. _Just one more scooch._

Tom calls out to me: _Teresa, what's going on?_

Me: _I got shot and they're coming-_

Tom: _I'll try to come through._

Me: _No! I don't want you and the others to get hurt._

Tom: _I can't leave you._

Me: _Yes, you can. Start a new life without me._

Tom: _You have always been a part of my life and I need you now._

Me: _I have to try and destroy the portal. Can you get that bomb through?_

Tom: _I'm trying, but-_

Me: _There's no time._

Tom: _I love you._

I freeze, heartbroken that things have to end this way and shocked that he said those words. I don't want to die, but I want to do the right thing and protect my friends. Maybe I can do both. With my last remaining energy, I throw myself at the portal. Another bullet is fired. Burning fire convulses me. Everything suddenly gets very dizzy. _Did I make it?_

 **Later**

I made it, and least I think I did. I don't hear any more shots fired, just the sound of waves lapping up on a shore. I must be dead. Beaches don't exist anymore after the Flare. They were all dried up. My eyes slowly open to a blinding light. It's the sun. I never thought the sun could appear so peaceful. Sand is beneath me, but it's cooled. The sand sticks to my clothes like glue. I feel comforted. This must be heaven. I try standing up, but someone rushes to my side, laying me back down into their arms. My eyes have finally adjusted to the harsh sunlight. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

"Is that really you, Tom?"

"Yes, everything is okay."

"Wh-what happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But, was anyone hurt?"

"No one we need to care about."

I sigh, somewhat satisfied with his answer. Nothing that bad could've happened if he's saying everything is okay.

"I want to forget all this and live," I say.

"But you are living."

"Literally yes, but not living a real life, like with real experiences."

"Oh," Tom replies.

"Before my mom got sick she showed me photo albums of one of my great-great-great-great-great grandmothers."

"Mhmm."

"She went to school and went to dances. She played sports and played instruments. Her biggest problem was remembering to make her bed in the morning."

"That sounds like a dream."

"It's a dream I want, but I'm too late."

"I'm sorry," Tom says.

"For what?"

"Everything that happened to us."

"Me too."

We sit like that, drowning our happy thoughts with thoughts of how we wasted the young years of our lives.

Tom speaks up, "But now we have a chance to write our own story."

"What do you plan to do first?" I ask, curious.

Tom gets down on one knee, "Teresa, will you go on a date with me?"

"Uh...I don't know what to say."

"Say yes!"

"Yes, I would love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up in an hour."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"I don't know. Comb your hair or something. This is going to be special."

A smile bursts onto my face, my eyes twinkling with happiness. Tom retreats to a tent where I assume the others are resting. I have an hour. I can't believe it. I'm going on a date! Giddiness smothers me. My dream is coming true! I run to the ocean and throw myself into the salty water. I open my eyes underwater and it stings, but I've never felt more alive. I see a fish and my jaw drops down in wonder. It is striped red and white with big eyes. I swallow some water before I reach the surface for a breath. I remind myself I need to get ready for my date. I trudge out of the water even though I wish I could stay there forever among my new fish friend. My drenched hair is knotted with sand stuck deep in my roots. I start to comb it out with my fingers. After a painful time of ripping out the impossible knots to make my hair look decent, the sun is already setting. Tom will be here soon. I am dry, which is a step in the right direction because the sand no longer clings to me. I tie the bottom half of my filthy and worn shirt so that it fits like a crop top. I accept defeat with my jeans. Maybe I can borrow something from one of the guys. Before heading to the tent, I take the knife out of my jeans and throw it out into the ocean, watching as it submerges and disappears forever. I wish it was that easy to throw away a part of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Teresa's POV

Tom takes my hand which is pruned from sitting in the ocean for too long. His hand is warm and gentle when he squeezes mine. Our friends are busy playing a card game, but Newt lifts his head and winks at Tom. Tom pulls a blindfold out of his pocket and ties it over my eyes.

"I can't see anything!" I protest.

"That's kinda the point. Just follow my voice."

He leads me onto the beach, I can feel the shifting sand with every step. I kick off my shoes so I can feel the sand and little shells between my toes.

"Tom, where are we going?"  
"Almost there."

The sand beneath my feet becomes damper and soon water is up to my ankles.

"Can I take this damn thing off yet?" I ask, impatiently.

"No!" He says cheerfully and I can see the smile on his face in my mind. He lifts me up and sets me on something hard and smooth. A rock? The water crashes at my waist now, sending shivers up my spine.

"Lay on your stomach."

I do what he says. This must be a huge rock. I feel Tom's familiar hands untying my blindfold. I lick my lips, anxious to see. I am on a surfboard pointing to the sinking sun in the sky. Tom is by my side and I feel waves coursing beneath me. When I was a little girl, I dreamed of living near the ocean. I wanted to be a surfer, an unrealistic dream. Tom surprises me every day and made me realize when I'm with him, anything is possible.

"What do you think? I found this buried in the sand and I knew I just had to give it you. " He says, breaking the silence.

"I love you" I say, smiling up at him, "You're my sun."

His eyes catch the orange, red, and yellow electrifying the sky. The stress lines on Tom's face fade and he is young again. We both are. We are alive. Tom grabs the back of the surfboard and pushes us deeper into the ocean, so we are floating. I reach out for the sun, the wind lifting my fingertips. I am flying.

"Look at the stars. They came out of hiding," I look away for a second and notice Tom is staring at me.

"Teresa. You're my star."

I pull Tom close onto the surfboard with me. His warm lips soothe my body and awaken my soul. Rushing waves fill our ears as we gaze at the stars shining for us.

THE END

Thank you so much for reading! Please comment, I'd love to hear what you have to say! Thomesa forever 3


End file.
